everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie Fox
'''Trixie Fox '''is the daughter of the Fox in the story of The Gingerbread Man. She's not very popular because of her father tricking the gingerbread man. However, she loves helping people and being honest when people ask her things. She always wears her hoodie and often covers most of her face. She loves sweets, and will let her better judgement go to get a snack- but usually not gingerbread, as she's mildly allergic to it. And she'll avoid water if possible. Character Appearance She has very tan skin. Her hair is very long and orange with white strands, which she keeps very neat and slightly curled, and his only parted by her fox ears. Her hoodie is red-orange, and she wears normal blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. Her shirt underneath the hoodie is white with orange swirls all over it, with a orange-and-white small skirt attached at the bottom of said shirt. Her eyes are bright blue. She always wears red lipstick and other makeup, which she adores. Personality Trixie is a very friendly and optimistic person. She does her best to keep happy, though she can break down-especially under pressure. Though she has never had many close friends, to the ones she has made she has always been very lighthearted and forgiving, and also a pinch mysterious and mischievous. She will speak up when she feels something is wrong and use her abilities to do what she thinks is right. She can let her anger get the best of her and freak out a little, which doesn't help people's image of her being a untrustworthy, lying fox. Portrayers Trixie is voice by Erin Fitzgerald. Fairy Tale - The Gingerbread Man The Fairy Tale Well, you should know this one! Bakers make gingerbread man, gingerbread man comes to life, he gets chased, more things chase him, fox eats him while tricking him while crossing a stream! Where she comes in She was born in a treehouse in the woods a bit outside the Village of Book End. Her destiny is to trick the gingerbread man (or women) and bring them across a stream, and trick them so she can eat them. But she dislikes this destiny, as she doesn't want to be known as just "a lying, greedy fox." Class-ic Schedule * Home Evil-nomics * Beast Training and Care * History of Evil Spells * Grimmnastics * Spells, Hexes and General Witchery * History of Evil Spells * Muse-ic Class Relationships Family Her mother was just your common girl who fell in love with her father, the Fox (as he is referred to as) Friends Not many to speak of, but a small amount of people are kind to her as a reflection of her welcoming personality towards people. Pets When she did her animal call, she received a black-and-white calf, one of the things that chases the gingerbread man in her story. The calf was furthermore named Licorice n' Milk (Trixie ignored suggestions of a shorter name), but was nicknamed LnM. Special Outfits Homecoming W.I.P Mirror Blog __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Gingerbread Man